celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Terra Ring
The Terra Ring is a collection of worlds that are Earth-like in some way. Once known as the Terra Cluster, this ring came into existence as a part of a board wide story called the Terra Stabilization. While there are some differences, the main factor of these worlds are that they are almost exactly like our own. The technology level is similar, any fantastic elements within them are generally mundane in their application, and humans - or some variant - are the dominant species. Some of these worlds, though, deviate from our own at either a key point in history, or due to some breakthrough or scientific discovery making how things panned out very different. Background Gangster Earth Gangster Earth is a world that is a fusion of the games Saints Row and Grand Theft Auto. It is eligible to have other gang-related canons fused with it. It contains the cities that are featured in both game series. For whatever reason, gangs on this version of Earth always manage to become top dogs in whatever city they decide to take root in. Of course, they are always at constant war with each other, and are deposed as often as governments and monarchies of ages past; however, a few legendary gangs and gangsters manage to actually establish order where there is none, and bring prosperity to cities that might not otherwise find it. Infected Earth Infected Earth is the world of Resident Evil. This world is eligible to have other zombie canons fused with it. This rendition of Earth is quite close to our own, with one key difference - zombies. Several of the world's pharmaceutical companies - most notable the Umbrella Corporation - discovered and engineered various strains of viruses which eventually mutated into a form which brought the dead back to life... and then some. Now, outbreaks across the world are common, especially after the fateful Raccoon City incident, and new strains appear on an almost yearly basis. Patriot Earth Patriot Earth is the world of Metal Gear Solid. This world is eligible to have other high military video game canons fused with it. A world where the military-industrial complex became the one thing keeping the world's economy going, and secret military and terrorist organizations began and executed plots in order to essentially put the world in a state of permanent war. Perpetual war economy scientific breakthroughs led to the invention of nano-machines, cybernetics, and the proliferation of cloning and super soldier projects. Giant mechs - also known as Metal Gears - are also commonplace. The Wasteland The Wasteland is Earth after a nuclear war and currently contains the canon of the Fallout series. Other post-apocalyptic games are eligible to be fused with this one. A world like ours, only it diverged shortly after World War II and never looked back. Geopolitics and warfare progressed quite a bit differently than our own world, and eventually a nuclear war took place - also known as The Great War - which eventually led the world into an apocalyptic nuclear winter. Much of the world is now barren, much of the world's population is dead, irradiated, or even mutated, and all of the most populated areas are now nothing but Wasteland. Multiverse Timeline The Terra Ring was the focus of a board wide storyline. On a seemingly random day, the Moon released a vast amount of energy in what is being called a Lunar Flux; said energy was powerful and disruptive enough to the fabric of the multiverse to pull in five new worlds in a tight ring close to it. These worlds appeared much closer the Moon than what was safe, and the effects of the gravity from five planets combined with the unstable energy itself resulted in earthquakes and strange phenomenon across all five worlds and the Moon. If left untouched, these worlds would pull the Moon apart to likely disastrous results. There are unconfirmed reports that the Chain Chomps blame secret Shy Guy weapon-testing. Those who went to the new worlds in order to help stabilize them were able to buy Shy Guy enough time to develop the technology to divert the disaster. A large dish emerged from the top of the Tower of Twilight and transported the Terra worlds to a much wider orbit around the Moon, stabilizing them in orbit. Despite the fact that the Shy Guys have declared this to be a testament to their dedication to peace within the multiverse, there are still many catastrophes that plague the worlds in the cluster. Worldwide war may be eminent in Patriot Earth, Zombies have become more dangerous and infectious in Infected Earth for unknown reasons, STAG has cracked down on minor crime such as littering in Steelport and even Liberty City on Gangster Earth, radiation storms are ravaging The Wasteland, and natural distasters have impacted many major cities in Pokémon World. Since the stabilization of the Terra Worlds, a rift has opened up and transported the Pokémon World to a location closer to worlds such as Mobius and Station Square, thus becoming a part of what the Valorians call the Binary Cluster. Places *Gangster Earth *Infected Earth *Patriot Earth *The Wasteland Inhabited Areas Ganster Earth * Stillwater - Birthplace of the Third Street Saints. * Steelport - New home of the Third Street Saints and generally insane place. * Liberty City - One of the largest and most corrupt cities on the planet. * San Andreas - Area containing several cities and a desert, one of which cities contain the Grove Street Gang. * Vice City - A nightlife rich city filled with sin and the wealthy. Infected Earth * Patriot Earth * The Wasteland * New Vegas - Located in the Mojave Wasteland. The shining jewel of gambling, drinking, and vice that seems to have been uncaring about the fact the world ended. New Vegas is just as big, bright, and vice-ridden as the original, if not more. Run by the mysterious Mr. House, the city is made up of three large casino families, all personifying the shades of the Old World Vegas and tourists, and is protected by Mr. House's Securitron army. Since its independance, New Vegas could possibly be the safest place in the wasteland. * Novac - Located in the Mojave Wasteland. A small outpost built around an old inn with a huge dinosaur giftshop. While it does not have a large amount of crops or resources, its position near an abandoned rocket test sight keeps it afloat with the scrap that is found there. * Hoover Dam - Located in the Mojave Wasteland. Left largely intact by the war, the Dam is now one of the greatest sources of electricity and clean water in the entire Wasteland, and without a doubt, the most important location in the Mojave. The NCR held the Dam for years after obtaining it from Mr. House in return for signing the New Vegas treaty, and shortly thereafter defending it from Caeser's Legion. Four years later, the Legion attacked again, but was forced to retreat when the NCR received support from the Courier and Mr. House's recently upgraded Securitrons...whom then promptly forced the NCR to surrender the Dam lest they be massacred. With the Dam in his control, House is currently the dominant force in the Mojave. * Sierra Madre - Located in the Mojave Wasteland. The casino said to hold a treasure beyond one's wildest dreams, the Sierra Madre was supposed to be a vacationer's heaven. But then the bombs fell. Now, it's a fortress, with its security holograms making sure nothing gets in or out. Not only that, the mysterious Ghost People, trapped within their hazmat suits, are known to kidnap anyone they can find and drag them into The Cloud, an artificially created toxin that looms over the Villa under the Sierra Madre, dense with heavy metals that could kill an organic in seconds if they found themselves in a dense pocket of the gas. * The Divide/The Lonesome Road - Located in the Mojave Wasteland. A single destroyed path, littered with nuclear debris and warheads, torn apart by earthquakes and nuclear detonations. The Marked Men patrol this single road, former members of Caesar's Legion and the NCR who became nothing but anger filled ghouls after nuclear fire tore their skin off. The road is littered with nuclear missile silos and eventually leads to the largest recorded nuclear silo in history. Be wary, as The Divide houses some of the most dangerous creatures ever encountered, including Deathclaws, and the mysterious Tunnelers. * Shady Sands - Located on the West Coast. Home of the New California Republic, Shady Sands is one of the most safe and prosperous regions in the West Coast Wasteland, having one of the largest militaries since Pre-War times. A political hub, and one of the few places in the world with working electricity, the democracy has become a safe haven for travelers and traders alike. * New Reno - Located on the West Coast. "The Biggest Little City in the World", New Reno is a den of sin. Prostitutes, drug addicts, and thugs litter the streets, and four crime families constantly wage war at each other. Despite the unpleasentries, the casinos, brothel, drugs, and boxing tournaments keep bringing tourists back. Lots of fun can be had here, assuming you can keep your money and life on your person, of course. * Vault City - Located on the West Coast. Formerly known as Vault 8, Vault City is said to be a safe haven for its residences. In actuality, Vault City is very corrupt, condoning to the use of slaves, and treating the squatters outside of the city gates as if they are simple nuisances. The place does not take kindly to mutations of any kind. However, its immoral background has improved in the recent years after a new First Citizen has been appointed. * Gecko - Located on the West Coast. Home of Ghouls and founded by the FEV Mutant Harold (the guy that had a tree growing out of his head), Gecko is a small town not too far away from Vault City. Its notable feature being the working power plant. The Ghouls attempt to stay peaceful, but with people constantly trying to get their hands on Gecko's power, Vault City and Raiders alike, maintaining the peace has become quite the chore. * Megaton - Located in the Capital Wasteland. A heavily fortified town in the DC Wastes with sturdy walls and houses made out of scrap metal, Megaton has a unique claim to fame: an active nuclear bomb sitting in its courtyard. Of course, it is deactivated, and no-one coming to the town has had the necessary knowledge to arm it...yet. But who would do a thing like that? * The DC Ruins - Located in the Capital Wasteland. When the bombs hit, the DC Area took it very badly. Large hills of rubble now cover every other road, requiring any travellers (or looters) to make their way through the sewers if they want to get around. Some houses and specific monuments, like the White House and Lincoln Memorial, are still standing, but are now home to dangerous inhabitants like Super Mutants and Slavers. * The Pitt - Formerly known as Pittsburgh, the city has become a radiation filled mess, even being near the river by the city has been known to cause radiation poisoning in mere moments, followed by death. The city is dominated by slavers, who are trying to rebuild the city and find a cure for the diseases and mutations for the deadly radiation that surrounds the city. * Point Lookout - Formerly known as Maryland, the place was never directly hit with a warhead. However, over 200 years, the radiation has taken its toll, with mindless Swampfolk attacking anyone not like them, and Ghouls and Mirelurks being a common occurance in the swampy terrain. The only known group that is moderatly organized here would be the local tribals, that worship the fruit that only grows in Point Lookout, known as Punga Fruit. * Zion Canyon - Formerly known as Zion National Park in Utah, this canyon houses the Dead Horses tribe, led by Joshua Graham, most likely known as The Burned Man, and Caesar;s former legate. It serves as a passage from the Mojave to the Great Salt Lake, and what remains of New Canaan. The Sorrows and Dead Horses peacefully live here after the destruction of the White Legs, but the dangerous Yaoi Guai remain, and the biggest raiding tribe outside of Caesar's Legion, the 80's, loom above the canyon at the Great Salt Lake. * Big MT - Also known as The Big Empty, Big MT is a scientific research facility that is led by several doctors (Klein, 0, 8, Borous, Dala, and formely Mobius) whose brains were put in brain bots or "Think Tanks" to continue their work after the war. Their experiments range from wide degrees, to cybernetics, to genetic enchancement, and even nuclear fission. The Big Empty soon became a crater due to their tests, but this crater now holds many scientific facilities both above and below ground, and was nothing more then a nuisance that was quickly adapted into the scientists lives. It's protected by a large invisible fence to keep anyone from coming or going, keeping the Think Tank inside to prevent them from testing on the populace, and to keep people outside and away from the valuable pre-war technology. It is said that the Courier came here after the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, deciding when the world is ready for the secrets of Big MT. Questable Locations Inhabitants Noteable Figures Ganster Earth * Boss of the Third Street Saints - The enigmatic, rutheless and chaotic leader of Stilwater's most infamous gang, reports of the figure known to most as merely 'The Boss' is a very strange figure. No two reports of them ever seem to be the same, and so reports wildly vary on their gender, appearance, voice, demeanor and attitude. One thing is very clear, though: no figure in Stilwater has ever been responsible for as much crime as them, and they are to be approached with extreme caution despite the massive bounty on their head. * Lieutenants of the Third Street Saints - Shaundi, Pierce, Kinzie Kensington, Zimos, Oleg, Viola DeWynter, Angel de la Muerte, and Burt Reynolds. All these names are respected and feared, as they all have serious authority over the Saints. They all have their own specialties, but they are all also dangerous individuals, though not as sociopathic and generally insane as their leader. * Tommy Vercetti - An ambitious minor criminal who rose up the ranks in the Vice City crime world to become the leader of the self-titled Vercetti Gang. Almost all of the island city is under his control, and he is not to be trifled with. Approach with caution. * Carl "CJ" Johnson '' - The leader of the Grove Street Gang, which reside in San Andreas. Although his gang is more urban than others, and he is (relatively) friendlier than most other criminals, he is not to be underestimated, due to the connections and influence he has in the area. It's said he may even have a friend in the FBI. * ''Niko Bellic - Known as a man that can get things done, Niko Bellic is a European immmegrant that has worked with almost every major crime boss in Liberty City. Having war experience and a history of getting revenge, Niko is not a man to be triffled with, however, he is willing to reluctantly give you a hand in any deeds you need done, assuming you can pay up. Infected Earth * Patriot Earth * The Wasteland * The Courier - Somewhat of a living legend in the Mojave Wasteland, the Courier helped Mr. House kick both Caesar's Legion and the NCR out of the Mojave Wasteland. The figure discovered the secrets of Big MT, found the treasue of the Sierra Madre, brought peace to Zion Valley, and walked the Lonesome Road. Some say the Courier now resides at Big MT, where he keeps and eye on the Mojave, and decides when the time is right for the Wasteland to see the secrets of the Old World. * Three-Dog - HEEEEEEEEY, THIS IS THREE-DOG! AWOOOOOOOOOOOOH! ...In all seriousness, Three-Dog is the slightly manic announcer of Galaxy Radio, a station who's signal carries across almost all of the DC Area. Three-Dog is dedicated to keeping people's spirits up in this terrible time, and spreading any stories he thinks are relevant. Despite his eccentricities, he is an important source of information. * Mr. New Vegas - Three-Dog's counterpart for the Vegas area of the Wastes, Mr. New Vegas fulfills much the same role of information, but takes things a bit less seriously, given the greater stability that part of the nation has thanks to the NCR and Mr. House's presence. Strangely, no-one has ever made claim to meeting Mr. New Vegas in person. * Mr. House - The founder of New Vegas, Mr. House has said to never been seen by anyone except for one person in the last 100 years. No one really knows who he is, but he is a very powerful man, having an army of Securitons at his disposal, and nothing goes by in the Mojave Wasteland without him hearing about it. * Marcus - A rather friendly super mutant, Marcus is the mayor of Jacobstown at the mountain ski lodge in the Mojave Wasteland and former Mayor of the now disbanded town of Broken Hills in California. Claiming to fight side by side with the man who took out the Enclave Oil Rig in California and being a former sever of The Master, Marcus can be considered one of the verterans of the Wasteland, being over 100 years old. Now, he simply tries to make life as peaceful as he can for the Super Mutants of Jacobstown. Notable Groups Gangster Earth * Third Street Saints * STAG * LCPD, Liberty City Police Department. Infected World * Patriot Earth * The Wasteland * The NCR - The New California Republic is perhaps the closest thing to a unified democracy the Wasteland has, and is perhaps a symbol of how civilization is being restored after the war. Its presence can be seen everywhere, but a large group of them are stationed in the New Vegas area, to fight off the encroach of Caesar's Legion. Most of the NCR's ground troops are friendly enough (certainly more than their enemies, at least), but angering them would be a mistake: they have no patience for lawbreakers, or holding long trials. * Caesar's Legion - A group modelling itself after Ancient Rome and its practises, Caesar's Legion is infamous for the cruelty and ruthlessness they take to their main goal: controlling the Wasteland. The Legion is as primitive as their namesake; women are considered second-class citizens, mutated races are shunned, and high technology is forbidden. That they have become such a large threat despite all of this is perhaps quite impressive. * The Kings - An...eccentric gang found in Freeside, the unofficial name for the slums found outside New Vegas, The Kings have adopted the dress, mannerisms and personality of a mysterious figure from before the war, from the records found in a building dedicated to him. Don't let their oddness fool you, though; as the closest thing to law enforcement in the neighbourhood, they have no patience for any troublemakers there. * Brotherhood of Steel - A group descended from the remains of the US Army, the offiical Codex of Conduct for them prioritizes preserving technology over all else. However, several Chapters of their order have broken away from these rules in order to protect those weaker than themselves. Most notable among these chapters is the Lyons Chapter based in the Capital Wasteland. Lyons Chapter is based in the Citadel (once the Pentagon) and thanks to active recruiting is one of the largest chapters of the entire Brotherhood of Steel. They have spent years helping to rebuild and protecting civilians from raiders, slavers, super mutants, and finally the Enclave. * The Families - The Three Families that own the three casinos in New Vegas personify the Pre-War reputation Las Vegas had. It has the "Cool" side of Vegas, shown by the Chairmen at The Tops, the "Sleazy" side shown by the Omertas at Gammorah, and the "Elegant" side shown by The White Glove Society at the Ultra-Luxe. Though Mr. House keeps them in line, the families pretty much despise each other. Bestiary Gangster Earth * Cops - Cops are commonplace in these places, attempting to bring peace to any people that wish to break the law. Though not particularly tough, Cops in these cities are brutal and come in vast numbers with pistols and shotguns, and have available vehicles like police cruisers and helicopters to follow any fleeing criminals. * Saints - The Third Street Saints have become one of the most richest, famous, and dangerous gangs in history. Having an uncountable amount of arms, from baseball bats and sub-machine guns, to laser rifles and reaper drones, and their immense cash flow and numbers make them a dangerous force to be reckoned with. The gang absolutely dominates Steelport and Stillwater. * Gangsters - Other then the Saints, there are also gangs that come in a variety of backgrounds. From The Lost biker gang at Liberty City, to the Grove Street Families in San Andreas, to the Vercetti Gang in Vice City, criminals are commonplace in this world, and all are commonly struggling for dominance with their competitors and the Mafia. Though not as dangerous as the Saints, the gangs themselves shouldn't be taken lightly, with a large number of ordinance and people on their sides. * Military/STAG - The Military will sometimes interfere when the gangs, mainly the Saints, cause too much crime or chaos. This includes the Armed Forces, the FBI, and STAG (Special Tactical Anti-Gang), all of which, unsurprisingly, have military grade hardware and other tricks that they will not be afraid to show should the need to use them arise. * Zombies - In Steelport there is a small zombie problem, located on the small industrial item located in the center of the city. Zombies run ragged here, and the entire area has been quarintined. Fast and coming in vast numbers, the little buggers are still easily dispatchable, yet still remain on the island, because the tourism industry in Steelport has been booming ever since word got out that zombies were there. No relation to The Infected. Infected Earth * T-virus Zombies - People infected with the T-virus. Pretty much your typical zombie; slow, groans a lot, can take super-human levels of punishment, and are only really dangerous in large groups. A single T-virus zombie will not be much of a threat to any level PC. A hundred on the other hand... * T-virus infected mutations/animals - Bioweapons designed by Umbrella, or just odd mutations of the T-Virus itself. These include the fast and dangerous hunter, capable of sheering a person's head clean off with a swipe of its huge clawed hands. The Lurker, a frog-human hybrid monster that has a very long tongue capable of wrapping people up with along with huge claws and teeth. Lickers, which look like skinned zombies with exposed brains but are very agile hunters and have tongues which can pierce or decapitate a human. Giant spiders which are... well, exactly what they sound like. Infected dogs that look like rotting dogs come back from the dead to eat you. Crows that now have a taste for living flesh rather than just dead. And worst of all, the Tyrant. A giant humanoid T-virus capable of shrugging off any weapon short of an anti-vehicular weapon. * Plagas - Unlike the zombies created by the T/G-virus, Plagas are not mindless monsters wanting to eat your brains. Instead, they are people being controlled by parasites that want to take over the world. Since they are about as smart as humans (though their intellegence seems to vary) they are more than capable of using weapons, tactics, and planning their enemies' demise. They have the same super-human toughness of T-virus victims, but do not have the head weakness. Shooting a Plagas in the head will only cause the plagas to emerge and attack as well. In fact, headless Plagas are often more dangerous. Appear more localized in rural areas of Europe, as opposed to America. Patriot Earth * Metal Gear - a series of bipedal tanks. They are usually armed with nuclear weapons. The destruction or deactivation of Metal Gears is a prime focus of many Metal Gear games. Arsenal Gear is one of the few Metal Gears that is not a bipedal tank. Metal Gear Mk. II and Mk. III are not true Metal Gears despite their names. * Haven Troopers - AKA FROGs. An all-female unit of elite soldiers. They operated under Liquid Ocelot. They have heightened jumping abilities and are able to cling to walls. Upon death, their bodies will burn. The SOP system kept them from feeling emotions while in combat. * Soliders - Unmanned combat aerial vehicles. Used during the War Economy era. They have small bodies with flapping wings, thruster rockets, bombs, and missiles. They are capable of flying with great speed and maneuverability, able to fly into buildings and around streets to attack targets. They also have a spotlight. They have an AI that enables them to act independently, but have been seen under the control of Raging Raven. The Wasteland * Radscorpions - Giant blue mutated scorpions. These wasteland creatures have powerful claws and a stinger that houses a powerful poison gland. They sometimes burrow into the ground for safety, but do not mind bright light. There are many variations of Radscorpion, including their distant Bark Scorpion cousins found in the Mojave, and the most dangerous being the Albino Radscorpion in the Capital Wasteland, able to withstand repeated explosions directly at their face. * Dogs/Coyotes - Just dogs. Probably ate all of the stupid cats. Some dogs are given drugs to increase their performance, some are simply stray, and others could have been cybernetically enchanced, giving them an increased lifespand and combat skills. * Geckos: - Large bipedal lizards with thick hides. Some Geckos can breathe fire, emit radiation, or even spew acid. Generally only found in Oregon, the Mojave, or Zion. * Giant Ants - Huge hive-mentality insects with thick carapaces. Most function as you would expect, though there are interesting variations such as the flame-throwing Fire Ants both at the Capital Wasteland and the Mojave. * Cazadores - Large mutated wasps that exist almost solely in the Mojave and its surrounding areas. They attack in fast and highly poisonous flying mobs. They originate from Big MT, but found their way to the Mojave. * Nightstalkers - Combinations of Coyote and Rattlesnake, they have a way of being stealthy little buggers with a nasty bite and a spine tingling hiss. They originate from Big MT, but also found their way to the Mojave. * Ghouls - Rotting, zombie-like humans who have been so brutalized by radiation that they actually heal in its proximity. Some ghouls have maintained their abilities to think and reason, but many are feral. Feral ghouls are extremely aggressive and animalistic, instantly attacking anything that is non-ghoul. The standard Feral ghoul is weak, but there are stronger variations such as the armored Roamers, the radiating Glowing Ones, and the fearsome Reavers. * Super Mutants - Humans exposed to a modified chain of Forced Evolutionary Virus. These creatures are massive green hulks that make up for their low intelligence with their massive strength. The older they are, the stronger and larger they become. There are various "families" of super mutants, including the Stealth-Boy addicted Nightkin. Though most are dumb and aggressive, intelligent and friendly super mutants do exist. These creatures are sterile and must inject humans with the FEV in order to gain new members. Please note that the Super Mutants of the West Coast have become somewhat more civilized then those in the Capital Wasteland. * Centaurs - Combinations of people and animals subjected to the FEV. Their three whip-like tongues and four arms which they must use as feet make these creatures appear much more threatening than they are. Often stick with Super Mutants in a way similar to dogs sticking by their masters. * Deathclaws - Giant bipedal creatures that were once Jackson's Chameleons. These creatures are territorial, aggressive, highly intelligent, and extremely powerful. A single swipe from a Deathclaw's claw is enough to kill most creatures. They have poor eyesight, but excellent smell and hearing. They are considered by many to be the ultimate predator of the Wasteland, but just throw a flare or flash grenade their way and they'll run off, terrified. They can be found practically everywhere in packs, but they are in abundance at The Divide. * Aliens - While they do not travel the wasteland, aliens do exist and sometimes abduct people with their UFOs in order to painfully research them. * Raiders - A common occurance in the Wasteland, Raiders come in a variety of shapes in forms and from several other gangs of dubious origin. Raiders are enemies with a lot of variety; one group could charge at you with makeshift weaponry, while another could be armed with military assault rifles and grenades, and another with plasma rifles and miniguns. What you really have to worry about is their numbers, as several armed raiders can easly overpower one man. * Robots - Robots can be seen around the more technologically rich areas of the Wasteland, or simply just wandering around, with some long gone purpose or intent. Not that all robots are hostile. Should they be Securitons, Robobrains, or Sentry Bots, they all come with their own dangerous weaponry and protection. Armor piercing attacks are recomended. *''Rats:'' Should it be Giant Rats or Mole Rats, rats are present here in the Wasteland. Though remarked as little other then sources of food and general nuisances, the little buggers tend to travel and packs, and both have a very nasty bite. *''Yao Guai: Bears that are usually found in or around the Capital Wasteland or Zion Valley, Yao Guai are firece creatures that want nothing more then to nom on your face. Those claws and teeth can cause nasty wounds, and can pin down most humans easily. It is not recommended to try riding one. Some merchants like to train these to be guards while selling their wares across the Wasteland. *''Tunnelers: ''Though only two people know of their existance, Tunnelers are fearsome humanoid creatures from The Divide, that found their way to the surface when The Divide was destroyed and cracked the ground. They breed at an alarming rate, hunt in packs, and can easily pin down or in some unique cases, poison a human. They see in bioluminescence, and so stray away from lights, fleeing when a bright light at the level of a flare or flash grenade is thrown at them. Sources say that they are tunneling their way to the Mojave, which is a very, incredibly bad thing. *''Mirelurks: ''Humanoid crabs, Mirelurks primarily inhabit the Capital Wasteland and Point Lookout. They can be found in damp, cool, and/or cool areas, such as caves, some abandoned facilities, and the Potomac river. They are protected by thick shells that even the strongest of weapons have difficulty punching through, but their faces are unarmored. One would do well to aim for this area if confronted by Mirelurks. They tend to come in two different types: The standard, two-armed Mirelurk, and the Mirelurk Hunter, which are beginning to grow a second pair of arms, and are far more powerful than normal Mirelurks. *''Lakelurk: Snapping turtles mutated into a humanoid form, Lakelurks in the Mojave usually travel in groups of two or three, although packs twice or even thrice this size are not unheard of. Lakelurks will attack from a distance using a sonic pulse emitted from their mouths. Armor will do nothing to soften the damage it does, and they can easiely concuss their victims. While their prey is disoriented, they will charge forwards and tear them apart with claws. They are located in areas of fresh, nonirradiated waters, most notably Lake Mead. Intrestingly, Lakelurks located on the East coast have formed a symbiotic relationship with Mirelurks, and what locals know as Mirelurks kings or queens are actually lakelurks. They are identical to their cousins in the Mojave, although Mirelurk queens have the unique ability to spit acid. *''Ghost People:'' The inhabitants of the Sierra Madre Villa, they were formerly the workers constructing the casino. When the bombs fell, they turned to hazmat suits to save them. The Cloud has since morphed them into something no longer human. They are incredibly difficult to kill: Unless one of their limbs has been severed, fallen Ghost People will rise again moments later, no worse for wear. They stalk the Villa, laying countless traps, and attacking anything that isn't a Ghost Person with improvised but deadly weapons made bear traps and knives. See also External links * Catastrophe News thread * Plotting thread * Stabilization News Thread * Grand Theft Auto Wiki * Saints Row Wiki * Resident Evil Wiki * Metal Gear Wiki * The Fallout wiki Category:Locations Category:Clusters